The present invention relates to a hair dye composition that contains a direct dye and is excellent in the color in hair dyeing and the color after fading.
Generally, there is known a hair dye composition that contains a direct dye as a dye and is used as a semi-permanent hair dye. There is also known an oxidation hair dye as a permanent hair dye in which an oxidation dye permeates the inner part of the cuticle of hair by the action of an alkali agent, and decomposition of a melanin pigment and coloring of a dye are performed using an oxidizing agent. With the hair dye composition containing a direct dye, hair is dyed by the adherence of the direct dye to the keratin in the vicinity of the surface of hair. Therefore, a semi-permanent hair dye can more easily express the color of hair than a permanent hair dye.
However, it is generally known that the degree of fading of a direct dye is larger than that of a permanent hair dye. Further, there is a case where the degree of fading is larger depending on the type or the combination of direct dyes. Therefore, there is a case where the color after fading is greatly different from the color in hair dyeing, depending on the type or the combination of direct dyes.
In this regard, a hair dye composition disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known, which contains a specific nonionic surfactant and a water-soluble polymer in combination. Thereby, in the hair dye composition of Patent Document 1, the hair dyeing ability is improved to reduce the change of color due to fading.